Inconsciente
by Lis et Roses
Summary: "Esto está MAL, MAL, MAL" resonaba la voz en su cabeza, no había forma de que fuera perdonado, pero... no quería evitarlo. ReiMob  *Advertencia: algunos spoilers del manga (he leído hasta el cap 90). En el próximo capítulo subiré el Rating a M.
1. Contexto

Contexto

Ya no iba a la agencia con tanta frecuencia, aunque tampoco era tan necesario, Serizawa se encargaba muy bien de su trabajo, lo que le alegraba y entristecía a la vez. No quería trabajar siempre en la agencia, quería explorar nuevas cosas y descubrir algo que lo apasionara; pero tampoco quería dejar de ir allí, porque quería seguir pasando tiempo con Serizawa y su maestro, este último principalmente. Estaba orgulloso de que Serizawa cada vez se veía algo más seguro de sí mismo, su maestro lo había rescatado también, estaba muy orgulloso de su maestro.

Por supuesto que no se sentía desplazado, ni le molestaba si quiera un poco la cercanía que habían desarrollado los dos mayores,... de eso quería convencerse, porque de ser alguien normal o bueno no estaría vigilando sutilmente que se toquen, ya sea una palmada en la espalda o una mano en el hombro; y cuando eso ocurría, un leve dolor ocupaba su pecho, llenándolo de... ¿nostalgia, soledad, envidia, celos? no lo sabía, pero era muy similar, aunque menor, a cuando alguna clienta con buena apariencia entraba a la sala de masajes. ¿Seguía siendo tan importante para su maestro? No dudaba que Reigen le seguía teniendo aprecio, pero... últimamente sentía que se alejaban, lo que le aterraba.

No supo desde cuándo no era Mob quien más lo necesitaba, sino que era él quien empezó a depender de su discípulo, incluso en estos días; necesitaba verle, hacerlo sonreír, aun hacerse compañía en silencio era algo que disfrutaba; no sabía qué haría sin él, y estaba seguro que su vida hubiera sido deprimente si no se conocían; agradecía a la fuerza misteriosa del destino por la suerte de haberse encontrado.

No era tonto, y era lo suficientemente adulto como para reconocer lo que sentía, sólo que no consideraba que estuviera bien; Mob era mucho menor que él, debería sentirlo más como un hijo o un hermano menor, no tener pensamientos como los de los adolescentes, que iban desde lo cursi hasta incluir sueños impropios, donde los jadeos del menor llenaban sus oídos como una dulce mantra, donde susurraba su nombre; tampoco era ciego, sabía que su discípulo sentía algo hacia él, notaba como de a ratos lo miraba, cómo sus pupilas se dilataban cuando le alagaba, y el aumento del nerviosismo del menor cuando en el tren se apegaban. Sabía que ninguno de los dos estaba bien, nada estaba bien, que como un adulto responsable tenía que alejarse más de él, y lo estaba intentando, lo hacía hasta que un impulso egoísta lo llevaba a hacer algo, y de nuevo se juntaban.

No era tan inocente como lo veían. Fue bastante raro cuando aprendió ciertos conceptos de una vez, casi chocante, al día siguiente comenzó a tocarse. Un día recibió en su buzón de e-mail (creado por cuestión de la página de la agencia, pero también lo usaba para trabajos grupales) un correo de una página web que le solicitaba que confirmara su inscripción, como no la conocía, iba a seleccionar la opción de que no se había inscrito, pero recibió un mensaje de texto y mientras se fijaba en este había presionado la opción equivocada, que era confirmar la inscripción, y lo redirigieron a una página con un nombre que no le sonaba a nada y cuyo el contenido lo había sorprendido; fue entonces cuando conoció la definición de porno... y porno gay; primero se asustó, luego se sonrojó fuertemente, pero tuvo que permanecer allí para poder eliminar su cuenta; mientras lo intentaba, en los lados laterales, habían anuncios con imágenes de hombres haciéndolo con otros hombres, sudaba frio; se sintió muy aliviado cuando canceló su cuenta. Esa misma noche había tenido también su primer sueño húmedo, con su maestro.

Era culpable, se sentía culpable, tomar una ducha fría no había servido, y aunque intentara pensar en otra cosa su mente lo traicionaba, sólo reconoció otra forma para quitarse esa molestia, pero sentía culpa de sólo pensar en hacerlo. Mientras viajaba en el tren, con su alumno, habían terminado muy pegados; un escalofrío de placer culpable lo recorrió recordando cómo, por ser empujado, había rozado la espalda baja del menor. También recordaba verlo sonrojado y nervioso; imágenes, voces, se mezclaba y se recreaban en su imaginación mostrando un escenario inadecuado, donde de sutiles besos y caricia acababa con el menor rogándole que lo tocara y que se viniera dentro de él.

Era un adulto responsable, era lo que se repetía en su cabeza hasta que no quiso seguir controlándose; después de todo, eran sólo fantasías, no intentaría hacer que estas se volvieran realidad, esa fue su resolución de seguir siendo responsable. Siempre creyó ser heterosexual, pero Mob... no dejaba sus pensamientos, lo torturaba sin saberlo. Cuando terminó el sentimiento de culpa volvió; era de lo peor, un maldito estafador, fingiendo ser buena persona cuando deseaba ser algo más para alguien que ni siquiera cumplía la mayoría de edad.

* * *

Notas de Autora:

Tengo tres capítulos avanzados, contando con este. ;vvv; espero que les guste.


	2. Maldición

**Maldición**

Estaba sentado en el regazo de su maestro en el asiento en el que este solía sentarse en la agencia, frente a la laptop cerrada, con su espalda apoyada sobre su pecho y las manos de este aferradas a su cintura en un íntimo abrazo, y sus manos sobre las del mayor. No recordaba cómo o porqué le había pedido que lo hiciera, pero no se rehusó, y se sentó sobre este.

El mayor le hablaba con voz ronca al oído oliendo su cuello, dejando que su cálido aliento lo invadiera.

-Mob, has crecido-

-Maestro...- susurró nervioso por el contacto.

-También tu cuerpo, aunque tu piel sigue siendo suave- continuó depositando suaves besos en su cuello, y sus manos sacando la parte de la camisa dentro del pantalón del menor.

-¿Q-qué está...?- su corazón latía más rápido, sin entender lo que sucedía ni porqué estaba tan ansioso de que algo más pasara.

-Shhh...- lamió su cuello mientras sus manos desabrochaban la camisa del pelinegro.

-¿Maestro..?!- estaba empezando a jadear, se tapó la boca, le daba vergüenza ser escuchado; era increíble cómo su cuerpo respondía por la cercanía del contrario, el sólo sentir la saliva de este recorriendo su piel le hacía sentir como una placentera corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo terminando entre sus piernas.

-Vamos, Mob, muévete, sé que quieres hacerlo. – susurró a su oído mordiendo luego su lóbulo, a la vez que sus manos acariciaban sobre el pantalón el miembro del menor, mordió su cuello.

-Nngh... ahhh...!- el placer lo recorría, la mordida lo sacudió, el mayor no dejaba de acariciarle, y quería que continuara, aunque le empezara a doler y quisiera quitárselo, pero también que lo dejara e hiciera algo más, no sabía qué, pero lo necesitaba. Movió sus caderas obedeciendo lo que dijo el otro, sintiendo cómo poco a poco algo se elevaba atrás suyo y su instinto le decía que debía empujarse allí.

-Ah... Mob, tan bueno...- susurró a su oído, una de sus manos empezó a tocar las zonas que había dejado descubiertas y pronto se encontraba acariciando su estómago desnudo, dirigió poco a poco sus manos más abajo, pero sin llegar a tocar si quiera su ropa interior, y volvía a deslizarse más arriba a jugar con su ombligo.

Una mancha oscura y húmeda se formaba en sus pantalones, le dolía, quería que los desabrochara en ese instante, sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear.

-Ahh... Maes...tro...ah... más, por... ahhh...favor- no sabía de dónde sacó la valentía para decirlo, pero quería con desesperación que lo tocara más.

-Ah…Mob... siempre... tan lindo…- desabrochó lentamente los pantalones de Shigeo, parecía que también le dolía a él tenerlos abrochados, mientras Mob no dejaba de restregarse.

Sintió cómo las manos de su maestro deslizaban su pantalón hacia afuera, tocando sin pudor la piel que se iba mostrando, deteniéndose en sus glúteos y amasándolos.

-Párate, Mob-

Obedeció sintiendo caer sus pantalones hasta su pantorrilla. Oyó un cierre bajarse detrás de él y tela arrugarse. Tragó saliva queriendo voltear la vista.

-Siéntate-

Su maestro ya no llevaba saco, y sus pantalones también estaban abajo, por lo que pudo sentir claramente la piel del mayor, se encontraba entre el cuerpo y el miembro caliente y grueso de este. Reigen empujó la silla un poco más atrás, y lo guio para que se quitara sus zapatos y apoyara sus pies sobre el escritorio, acariciando sus piernas tentativamente cerca de su intimidad mientras las levantaba para acomodarlas.

-Mob,… eres tan bueno, Mob, continúa restregándote, Mob- le ordenó mientras lamía su oído y seguía acariciando sus muslos.

Restregó su entrada contra su miembro. Reigen empezó a masturbarlos con una mano a ambos.

Temblaba y gemía de placer, sus ojos estaban nublados; sus miembros palpitaban. Una sensación extraña, que lo aterraba por desconocerla se formó en la boca de su estómago.

El mayor dirigió la mano que acariciaba sus muslos a su boca, indicándole que chupara dos dedos. Lo hizo, gimiendo más fuerte porque no podía cerrar del todo su boca.

-Ah… ngh… Me gustas, Mob…- mordía de nuevo su cuello.

-AAAHHHhhhh … Ah… ah… ah… Maestro, yo...-

– Detente, Mob-

No quería dejar de moverse, pero lo obedeció.

Dejó de masturbarlo, y empezó a masturbarse sólo a sí mismo ante la atenta mirada de Shigeo, llevó sus dedos humedecidos a la entrada de este, con un dedo siguió su contorno, como pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Shigeo asintió con la cabeza.

Arataka introdujo un par de veces un dedo en la entrada del menor, y luego otro; los empujaba sin piedad una y otra vez dentro de este, que jadeaba en voz alta sin poder controlarse, con algunas lágrimas de placer deslizándose por sus calientes mejillas, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte.

-Ah… ¿Estás… bien, … Mob?...-

-Ahhh…Ah..se…ah..AAAHHHHH….ah…siente…ah…AH…bien…AHHH…AAAHHHhhh...mAEstro….-

-Mob… Mob… ahhh… Mob, te… quiero, Mob- susurraba en su nuca.

-Ah….AHHH…Ma…maes…maestro…yo…Ahhh…ngh….me…ah!..ven…go…ah…AHHH-

Giró el cuerpo de su discípulo lo suficiente para ver algo de su rostro. -Ahhh….Te amo tanto, Mob –

-AHHH…. Maestro… Ah… ah… maestro ah….AahHh.. maestro... Ara…tak… aaaAAAHHHhhhhhh…...!- se vino con fuerza, salpicando sobre sí mismo y las manos de su maestro.

-Ahhh…Shigeo!- se vino en su propia mano, aunque algo cayó entre la espalda baja y el miembro del pelinegro.

Sus piernas temblaban; como pudo su maestro le ayudó a voltearse para verse cara a cara.

Sus labios se tocaron, el mayor mordió su labio inferior, lo que lo obligó a dar un gemido que el mismo rubio calló apegando más sus bocas entrelazando sus lenguas. No tenía ninguna experiencia besando, pero se sentía bien, muy bien. Por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse, cayó un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas.

Aún seguía agitado por lo acontecido.

-Yo… también lo quiero, maestro...- dijo entre jadeos mirándole a los ojos, totalmente sonrojado.

-Mob, Mob, Mob... sé mío, Mob...- susurró el mayor acariciando sus glúteos, obligándolo a levantarse un poco, dirigiéndolo a posicionarse sobre su miembro.

No podía sostenerse con sus piernas, por lo que usó su telequinesis para levantarse, se apoyó sobre el pecho del mayor, y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-Mío… mi Mob…- le sonrió con una mirada embelesada.

-ah…maestro…- se empujó a sí mismo sobre el miembro del mayor. Se sentía tan bien, por fin era uno con su maestro, por fin… y el miembro húmedo de esperma caliente entraba en él invadiéndolo, se sentía tan bien….

-Ah…. Mob -

-…Mob- Su voz sonaba distinta.

-Mob- Su rostro se veía preocupado.

-¡MOB! –

-….-

Su rostro palideció. ¿Por qué sonaba como Dimple?

Abrió los ojos, por unos segundos vio todo borroso, luego su vista se acomodó a la luz del lugar. Frente a él se encontraba el fantasma preocupado señalándole los objetos del cuarto flotando y diciéndole que se calmara.

¡Un sueño!... Se sonrojó violentamente, entrando en pánico ¿Habría hablado con voz alta durante este? Esperaba que no, realmente esperaba que no. Las cosas flotaron más alto. Tenía que calmarse, Dimple no se estaba burlando de él, seguramente no había dicho nada.

Cuando se calmó exigió al fantasma retirarse de su cuarto.

Tenía que admitir que estaba decepcionado.

Recordó los gifs de la página web. ¿Se sentiría tan bien como lo había soñado? En aquellas imágenes parecía que sí…

Creó una barrera protectora en su cuarto para que no fuera posible que Dimple pasara.

Sentía una leve picazón en su parte inferior. Su miembro estaba húmedo, aún un poco levantado, se sonrojó violentamente. No sabía qué hacer exactamente para que dejara de estar así, luego recordó un gesto que algunos de sus compañeros hacían para molestarse… en ese mismo comprendió lo que significaba. Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar el sueño e imaginó lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

Con una mano frotaba su miembro, de la otra puso dos dedos en su boca y los ensalivó tanto como pudo, metió uno a su entrada; no fue como lo esperaba, era incómodo y dolía, pero en las imágenes parecía que se sentía bien; así que decidió seguir intentando imaginando que era su maestro quien lo hacía, se sintió mejor, aunque fuera más por el hecho de pensar en Reigen, intentó ir más profundo, pero dolía, tardó unos minutos hasta que un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de sus labios, había encontrado un punto que lo llenaba de placer al alcanzarlo, continuó tratando de llegar allí. ¿Qué pasaría si su maestro lo encontraba?, una corriente de placer lo recorrió con mayor intensidad al imaginarlo; deseaba que su maestro lo encontrara y abusara de tocarlo allí mientras se hacían uno.

* * *

.

.

.

Notas de Autora:

¿El cabello de Reigen es rubio o castaño claro? o3o…

BD Nunca se quitaron las medias, porque a mí no me gustan los pies (?).

Hace siglos que no escribo algo así xDUu… literalmente, desde hace como 4 años, y desde hace alrededor de 2 que no escribía cualquier tipo de historia.

NataNegra, ¡Gracias por tu comentario! ;vvv; Mientras escribía me di cuenta de eso, pero no sé muy bien cómo corregirlo sin repetir adjetivos o nombres a cada rato DxUu (también pensé juntarlo, pero quería que fuera como un paralelo y alskdjlaskjdlkj)


	3. Primera vez (I)

Notas de Autora:

¿Alguien quiere escribir algo de esta pareja, pero no se le viene alguna idea?

Yo tengo 2, que quisiera escribirlas, pero… no tengo tiempo, y de tenerlo me daría flojera; continúo con esta porque la tenía avanzada ;v;Uu. La primera es un Soulmate!Au ReiMobTeru, y la otra es inspirada en un doujinshi Saigenos/Genosai… es decir, viene un Mob medio malvado de un futuro alternativo donde no conoció a Reigen uwu. Si alguien quiere participar tendría que enviarle resumen de la idea, y dejarme ser la beta. (Seré sincera, sé que mi estilo de redacción no es el mejor, pero trato de no exagerar con los personajes, también trato de cuidar la ortografía y los signos de puntuación de lo que escribo; no sé si lo cumpla al 100%… pero sé que hay casos peores de los que me atrae la trama, pero mis ojos sangran ;-;Uu)

* * *

 **La primera vez - I**

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando habían salido a celebrar su cumpleaños el día siguiente (ya que ese día lo pasó con su familia). Ahora ya tenía 16, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que se conocieron y seguirían cambiando. Estaba contento, desde hace mucho que no se encontraban sólo los dos comiendo en un pequeño restaurante casual, así que lo disfrutaba.

\- Y entonces publicó el caso por una de esas redes sociales y gracias a ello la página ha tenido más visitas- comentó Reigen animado mientras soplaba sus fideos.

\- Me alegro, maestro. Han estado más ocupados últimamente, ¿No necesitan que vaya más tiempo con ustedes? - Acumuló un poco de arroz entre sus palillos, para luego comerlo.

Sonrió - No te preocupes Mob, incluso con eso, la mayoría de los casos siguen siendo...- tragó lo que estaba comiendo- ... sencillos de resolver- "sólo es necesario un buen masaje". Se quedó mirando a su discípulo.

\- ¿Maestro? - un sonrojo casi imperceptible apareció en su rostro ante la intensa mirada del mayor.

\- Mob, ya lo dije antes, has crecido, gracias por permitirme haberlo visto- su sonrisa se amplió, dio palmadas en la espalda al menor.

Asintió sonriendo sin decir nada, el sonrojo se hizo un poquito más visible.

10%

Siguieron conversando de rato en rato mientras comían.

Cuando terminaron de comer descansaron unos momentos en el parque.

Luego Reigen le dijo que un cliente le había llamado, por lo que tenían que ir a un determinado lugar para resolver un caso, y para ello debían escalar una colina, probablemente terminarían tarde, así que debían cambiarse. Shigeo no le creyó en lo absoluto, ya en la mañana le había dicho que trajera algún buzo, eso sólo era una excusa para decir que pasarían casi todo el día juntos, por lo que sonrió como un niño siguiendo una travesura. Llamó a su casa para avisar que regresaría en la noche.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Arataka, bajo el "anuncio" de que estaba más cercano a la colina, este le permitió cambiarse en su cuarto, él se cambiaría en el baño.

Reigen estaba un poco nervioso, por dos cosas; la primera era que preparó con mucho esfuerzo el regalo para Mob, pero en ese mismo momento sentía que era algo ridículo, que debió haber pensado en otra cosa y que se decepcionaría de él, pero era tarde para darle alguna otra cosa; y que su discípulo estaba cambiándose en su cuarto, y sería tan fácil verlo mientras lo hacía y apreciar por unos momentos su cuerpo semidesnudo, y que desear hacer eso no era de un adulto responsable.

El cuarto de su maestro, olía tan como...él, era evidente, no debió haber aceptado, la tentación de tirarse en su cama y oler su almohada era fuerte, así como la curiosidad de ver si guardaba alguna revista bajo su cama, así como ponerse la ropa del mayor y que este lo viera y lo abrazara por la espalda y durmieran acurrucados juntos o este se acercara pegándose tanto como podía y le susurrara al oído...y el hecho de que no debía seguir pensando en esas cosas, se pondría en una situación vergonzosa; como pudo continuó cambiándose intentando pensar en nada.

15%

Terminó de cambiarse - ¡Mob, ¿estás listo?!- gritó desde el baño - ¿Mob?-.

-Sí- mencionó algunos segundos después de haber reaccionado.

Sacó de la repisa del baño un pequeño y ancho sobre, y luego salió.

Shigeo lo esperaba sentado en su cama.

-Antes de que vayamos quiero darte algo- se rascó unos segundos la nuca, para luego con la otra mano extenderle el sobre al menor -Considéralo como regalo de cumpleaños-. Sonrió de lado.

-Maestro...- pensó que si le iba a regalar algo sería después de ir a la colina, o… ¿acaso sí era un caso real? pero no recordaba haberlo visto hablando con alguien por teléfono. La curiosidad lo invadió, así que con la mirada le pidió permiso para abrirlo frente a él. Reigen asintió.

Al abrir el sobre se dio cuenta que contenía... muchos cupones; decir que estaba decepcionado sería mentir, no esperaba nada, así que estaba sorprendido. Cogió uno de los cupones y lo leyó. En letras grandes decía "¡Leche Gratis! Usted es el afortunado ganador", y la fecha de vencimiento de los cupones era en un año; una leve sonrisa se expandió hasta formar una pequeña risa. ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? Nunca escuchó que repartieran esos, y menos de su marca favorita.

20%

-¡Gracias Maestro! - le miró con ojos brillantes sin dejar la leve risa, con un poquito de valentía se dirigió hacia el mayor para abrazarlo.

Estaba a punto de decir "Haha, son de broma, por supuesto que te tengo algo mejor, sólo que llegará en unos días" como escusa si le veía con una cara entristecida; de echo justamente por esa prevención es que le dio en ese momento el regalo, así aún tenía la colina como plan de respaldo; afortunadamente no se decepcionó, suspiró con alivio correspondiendo el abrazo, oliendo el aroma de champo del cabello del menor, queriendo que permanecieran así más tiempo. -Sabía que te gustaría-

-¿Cómo lo consiguió?-

-Eso... ehm... sólo... me los dieron por sorteo- No estaba mintiendo, sí los consiguió en un sorteo donde tuvo la mayor cantidad de posibilidades de ganar. Para participar se debía llenar un registro, el llenó... ya no recordaba la cantidad, pero cuando lo hacía visualizaba la sonrisa de su discípulo y ello le daba fuerzas para continuar; el agradecimiento fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Gracias- susurró muy bajito, no queriéndose soltar.

-Entonces... ¿Todo listo para irnos? -

Con desgano dejó de abrazarlo. Sacó su casaca de su mochila para ponerla afuera por si hacía frío. Sintió la mirada del rubio sobre sus cosas. -¿Maestro?-

-Tu casaca, hay un hueco en ella- comentó yendo hacia él y mostrándole dónde estaba. Torció los labios -Y es uno difícil de arreglar, no está por donde las costuras, incluso si lo intento no quedará bien a menos que cambie todo el brazo...-

-Oh…- no le sorprendía que su maestro supiera coser, probablemente lo habría aprendido para arreglarse por él mismo su ropa y evitar otros gastos.

-Espérame un rato -soltó la casaca y se puso a rebuscar en su ropero.

El estudiante se quedó parado, con la casaca en sus manos, esperando que su maestro le pudiera prestar otra, ya que cuando quiso ver más de cerca terminó rasgándola más y no estaba seguro de que pudiera ir sin ella.

Después de unos minutos sacó una casaca con un suave olor a guardado -¡Aquí está!- , contento por haberla encontrado se la entregó a Mob. -Lleva años allí, era mi favorita, es resistente, la he usado cientos de veces; no quería deshacerme de ella, pero ya no puedo usarla, si gustas quédatela-.

30%

Su boca era una perfecta "o", abrió sus ojos sorprendido, otro regalo de su maestro, uno más personal; hubiera sido mejor si fuera algo que tuviera su olor, pero el hecho de que la hubiera usado a menudo y se la daba a él llenaba su pecho de calidez. -¡Gracias maestro!-

-De nada, ahora sí estamos listos. Si quieres dejas tus cosas aquí-refiriéndose a su cuarto-no necesitaremos más que algo de dinero, botellas de agua y nuestros celulares- comentó el mayor poniéndose una mochila pequeña con lo que le dijo.

Mob asintió sonriendo con la casaca en sus brazos.

El trayecto en tren fue alrededor de media hora. Mob se quedó dormido, y despertó dándose cuenta que se había dormido sobre su maestro y había babeado un poco de saliva sobre su ropa.

40%

-Menos mal que despertaste, tenemos que bajar-. Y de nuevo el entusiasmo del mayor hacía surgir mariposas en su estómago.

45%

Subieron la colina más rápido de lo que esperaba, incluso había sido más resistente que su maestro, practicar deporte había servido. Por su parte, Reigen, se sentía un poco molesto consigo mismo por no ser por lo menos un poquito más ágil que Mob.

Llegaron a la cima en tiempo.

Mob se quedó impresionado por el paisaje, y por el ocaso del sol, era hermoso. ¿Era raro pensar que estaban en una cita? Preguntarse eso lo puso inquieto, pero también ilusionado; no creía que su maestro lo viera de esa forma, pero ¿era tan malo imaginar que sí? Sabía que no estaba bien hacerse ilusiones por cosas como esa, pero no podía evitarlo, aunque mentalmente se gritara que no era correspondido y que era mejor de pensar en que esos gestos significaban que sí lo era.

Reigen lo miró y quedó satisfecho consigo mismo al ver la pequeña pero cálida sonrisa de su discípulo, culpable porque egoístamente volvía a intentar aferrar al mayor de los Kageyama a él, aunque tampoco es como si pudiera dejarlo… no quería que tuviera resentimientos con él, y embelesado por sus cálidos ojos. Serizawa y Dimple habían ido a resolver un caso por aquella colina, una vez que se resfrió, y le comentaron (mas bien Serizawa) que era un bonito lugar, y Dimple se quedó hablando de que creía haber bebido sake de los puestos de bebida (con apariencia tradicional, mantenidos con esa estética por el turismo, aunque por dentro contaran con tecnología actual y las estructuras eran fuertes) al pie y que era muy bueno. El brillo en los ojos de Mob hacía que todo valga la pena.

Se quedaron allí, juntos, sentados en el pasto, unos minutos que parecieron horas. Extendió un brazo hacia Mob y lo semi-rodeó con este haciendo que se apoye sobre él. No estaba bien, era consiente que eso ilusionaría más al menor, pero lo hizo de impulso y ahora no podía quitarse o lastimaría a Shigeo. El suave viento movía los cabellos de Mob, la tranquilidad de ese momento fue tan sublime que deseó que durara más tiempo, se veía tan pacífico y hermoso… que lo obligaba a golpearse mentalmente por no dejar de pensar en él.

60%

Se quedaron así varios minutos.

Kageyama maldijo su vejiga, se removió un poco para poder permanecer así un poco más.

¿Shigeo estaba incómodo? -Dicen que en esta localidad se pueden ver muchas estrellas… ¿Quieres visitar los puestos? -

Mob asintió sin decir nada. Hacía un poco de frío, así que tuvo que ponerse la casaca, se sonrojó al hacerlo.

Bajaron la colina. Mob se disculpó con Reigen y fue a los servicios sanitarios, dejando a este en la entrada de lo que parecía la sección de bebidas tradicionales. Cuando Mob volvió vio al mayor viendo con interés aquella sección, así que le preguntó que si quería ver lo que había por allí, lo que el rubio aceptó.

Al parecer había un festival de sake, así que a los desconocidos les regalaban vasitos con esto, pero tenían que beberlo frente a ellos.

Sake gratis era sake gratis, por lo que Reigen decidió aceptar y decidió que si quería estaba bien que Mob probara también, después de todo eran tragos muy pequeños.

Mob se puso nervioso, era la primera vez que probaría alcohol que no era en algún postre con muy poco de este; pero tenía curiosidad, así que no lo rechazó. Tomó un sorbo, fue mejor de lo que esperó, tomó de a poquitos hasta terminar el primer vaso. Sabía bien, no podía negarlo.

Pasaron por cinco puestos, y a esas alturas ya se sentía mareado, así que Reigen argumentó por él para disculparse porqué no podía aceptar, pero el mayor seguía aceptando.

Por unos segundos se preguntó sobre qué pasaría si se dejaba llevar y besaba los labios del mayor quien le hablaba sobre lo bueno que estaba lo que estaba bebiendo. ¿Sus labios se sentirían suaves? ¿Sabrían a cerveza, tabaco o sake? ¿Cómo sabía el tabaco? ¿y la cerveza? ¿Pasaría algo más? ¿Sus lenguas llegarían a tocarse? ¿Sería un beso casto o como en su sueño?

65%

-Muchacho, eres débil para el alcohol, será mejor que te acostumbres a tomar un poco más o ninguna chica querrá tenerte como compañía en alguna reunión- comentó un vendedor.

-Gracias por su recomendación, pero él es todavía muy joven para eso- le defendió su maestro con una mano sobre su hombro.

67%

Reigen le había preguntado si era mejor que terminaran con las visitas a ese sector, pero era obvio que no quería, Mob negó con la cabeza y caminó un paso hacia adelante de donde estaba para que el mayor sintiera la libertad de seguir visitando aquellos puestos Para cuando recorrieron todos los locales su mareo disminuyó considerablemente.

Regresaron a uno de los puestos, el rubio preguntó por el precio, y debido a que no era muy caro compró una botella del que le había gustado más.

Mob podía oler un leve aroma a sake de la boca del mayor.

Reigen estaba un poco mareado, pero lo suficientemente sobrio como para saber por donde andaba.

Mientras conversaban sobre lo que habían visto en otros sectores y lo que les había gustado o incomodado se dirigieron caminando a la parada del Tren.

Mob recordó lo que el rubio le había dicho, y se detuvo para mirar hacia el cielo, era cierto que las estrellas se veían hermosas allí. Miró a su maestro, quien con una sonrisa curiosa le estaba viendo, le recordaba a un gato. -Era cierto-

72%

-Hay que acampar un día por aquí, sería bueno verlas buen tiempo durante la noche- comentó Reigen en respuesta.

75%

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios del menor, no se le había ocurrido, pero ahora que la idea estaba allí no podía dejar de creer que sería maravilloso, además de la implicancia de dormir cerca de su maestro. Se quedó mirándolo, no esperaba nada, y sin embargo esperaba que pasara todo; sus ojos no dejaban de desviarse hacia lo sonrisa del mayor, para luego fijarse más y más cómo a cada segundo parecían más cerca, cómo sus talones se elevaron dos centímetros hasta que como si hubiera sido hipnotizado se atreviera a rozar los labios del rubio.

Pensamientos como: "Esto está MAL, MAL, MAL", "Soy un adulto", "Mob ni siquiera tiene más de 18"; se repitieron varias veces en silencio al segundo de sentir el suave contacto, casi haciendo que su mente se disipara del alcohol, pero se acallaron prontamente porque no quería evitarlo, quería que aquella sensación de sentirse vivo que había nacido en la boca de su estómago y que no había sentido desde no recuerda cuándo lo siguiera inundando. Correspondió el beso, sintió cómo las manos de su discípulo se aferraban al pecho de su camisa, ¿el tiempo se había detenido? así parecía, sus labios eran tan cálidos y dispuestos a continuar por más tiempo con aquella sensación placentera de estar juntos, con sus brazos rodeó la cintura del menor, mordió ligeramente el labio inferior del menor, pidiendo permiso para explorar su cavidad bucal, a lo que el menor no pudo corresponder debido a que la llegada del tren los sacó de su trance y estaban demasiado avergonzados como para continuar.

90%


	4. Primera vez (II)

Notas de Autora:

Ehm… lol no sé si alguien sigue realmente esta historia, pero bueno…  
hice algunas modificaciones al cap anterior :u

* * *

 **La Primera Vez – II**

Subieron al tren en silencio, y a pesar de lo ocurrido se sentaron juntos.

Mob no dejaba de preguntarse cómo era que había tenido la valentía de hacer eso, aunque tenía seguro algo… el que sean hombres, incluso si lo asqueaba, no haría que Arataka se moleste con él, ya que había sido él mismo, su maestro, quien le había orientado a apoyar la relación de su hermano con Shou (cuando supo de esta se preocupó por cómo sería tratado su hermano por los demás y si realmente podía ser feliz sin una chica, Reigen fue quien le explicó que habían diferentes orientaciones y que era normal, otra característica más). Estaba ansioso, deseaba repetir lo de hace unos momentos atrás, sentir los labios ligeramente agrietados de su maestro sobre los suyos, pero no podía, ni ahora ni probablemente nunca más, no podía obligar a quererlo ni mucho menos amarlo. Suspiró observando sus zapatos como si fueran la cosa más interesante, para calmar sus ganas de ver al mayor.

60%

Decir que no se lo esperaba describiría perfectamente cómo se sentía, de no ser porque lo que más invadía su mente era que sería muy fácil decirle a Mob que lo correspondía, que lo había hecho desde hace mucho sin darse cuenta y entonces podrían besarse cuantas veces quisieran, pero… ¡ÉL ERA UN ADULTO y Mob ni llegaba a la mayoría de edad! Sacudió su cabeza. No estaba bien, no podía permitirse ser tan egoísta, tenía que dejar que Mob saliera con alguien más de su edad que le permitiera vivir experiencias con el mismo entusiasmo de adolescente, no con él, un adulto que no podía darle la misma emoción como si tuviera diez años menos; pero tal vez… tal vez si Mob seguía queriéndolo luego de cinco o diez años… estaría bien corresponderle. Tocó sus labios recordando los del menor, suspiró, en ese momento estaban tan cerca… ¿dejaría que Mob hiciera lo mismo de nuevo? Era una estúpida pregunta, por mucho que pensara que no era correcto, mientras fuera Mob el responsable que eso pasara, no se opondría ni lo detendría, porque en momentos así sus impulsos egoístas se permitían pasear sin culpa. Sobó su rostro "Estoy mal…".

El trayecto lo pasaron en silencio, esta vez fue Reigen quien se quedó dormido sobre la cabeza de Mob, por lo que estuvieron cerca de pasarse de paradero si Reigen no despertaba a tiempo ya que Mob no tenía la mínima intención de hacerlo.

65%

Eran como las nueve de la noche cuando bajaron del tren.

Mientras iban caminando en un silencio incómodo a la casa de Reigen (Mob tenía que recoger sus cosas). Aún así, ninguno de los dos quería despedirse todavía.

Reigen vio cómo su discípulo miraba con curiosidad la caja donde estaba la botella que había comprado, no pensó que estuviera mal invitarle un poco, después de todo Mob ya tenía 16 años, había pasado la pubertad, si bien aún no era muy… legal que consumiera bebidas alcohólicas, él mismo recordaba haber bebido un poco de estas para celebraciones importantes a esa edad y antes (como festividades), el cumpleaños de Mob era importante, pero él decidió guardar la botella para tomarla juntos cuando este cumpliera 18, ya que había costado bastante caro.

Mientras caminaban pasaron por una tienda, la insistente miraba del menor a su botella le hizo tomar una decisión, si quería probar alcohol, dejaría que pruebe un poco de alcohol moderadamente, sólo porque estaban celebrando su cumpleaños. -Mob, espérame un rato-

Mob asintió con la cabeza.

A los pocos segundos salió de la tienda -Eh… ¿Me puedes prestar algo de dinero?- dijo rascándose la cabeza a la vez.

Mob sacó su billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la extendió a su maestro.

-Gracias. Recuérdame en casa lo que tengo que devolverte- y luego volvió a entrar a la tienda.

Mob se quedó esperando afuera, levantó la vista al cielo, aunque parecía despejado apenas podía ver unas cuantas estrellas, en comparación a las que vio por la colina, en los dos sentidos. Se tocó los labios con una sonrisa, su maestro no había mencionado el tema, lo que le dolía porque quería despejarse muchas dudas, pero le alegraba más que no le mirara asqueado o le hubiera dado algún signo de rechazo.

Compró dos sixpack de cerveza ya que estaban en oferta, lo que no significaba que las vaya a tomar en ese momento.

Salió de la tienda, llamó a Mob para que continuaran caminando a su casa, pero el menor no parecía escucharle. ¿En que estaría pen…? Oh… seguramente estaba recordando el beso… suspiró. Sacudió su mano en frente de la vista del menor, y al ver que no reaccionaba tocó su hombro. -Oi, Mob…-

70%

-¿Ah? Ah… - reaccionó y siguió al mayor a su costado, notando cómo ahora tenía una bolsa con latas. Sintió una gran curiosidad por saber de qué eran.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Reigen tuvo que sujetar la bolsa y la caja para que el mayor pudiera sacar sus llaves y pudieran entrar. Observó de reojo la bolsa, eran cervezas… ¿Acaso iban a compartirlas? Esperaba que así fuera, desde hace un tiempo le intrigaba cómo sería probar alguna.

-Pasa- indicó Regien, luego de prender la luz de la entrada, mientras abría la puerta.

El menor entró dejando las cosas en la mesa pequeña de la sala frente a un mueble largo.

El mayor se dirigió a la bolsa, con su llave separó uno de los sixpack, el otro lo guardaría en la refrigeradora más tarde. -¿Quieres probar? – preguntó alzando una de las latas. Antes de que el otro pudiera responderle continuó – Si no quieres puedes decir que no, está bien… de hecho sería lo más adecuado-

Mob sacudió su cabeza negando. Sonrió levemente -Sí quiero-.

Se sentaron juntos en el sofá.

-Te daré a lo más una lata – advirtió el rubio. Abrió dos latas, una para él y la otra se la entregó a Mob. - ¡Por el mejor discípulo del mundo del mejor maestro psíquico del mundo! - sabía que Mob conocía que no tenía ningún poder, pero era un secreto a voces que preferían pretender que no sabían. Tomó la cerveza de la lata de golpe.

Olió el contenido de la lata, olía… raro, tomó un sorbo, estuvo a punto de escupirlo. Sabía raro, algo… ¿amarga? Agradecía que estuviera fría para no sentir mucho de su sabor. Tragó un poco más esperando acostumbrarse a esta, mientras más tomaba menos desagradable le parecía, pero no dejaba de pensar sobre si podría echarle algo como gaseosa para que no fuera tan malo. Luego de haber tomado un tercio de la lata sintió sus piernas levemente entumecidas, su cabeza más ligera y sus mejillas un poquito más calientes.

Reigen miró a Mob y se rio de él al ver sus reacciones mientras tomaba, la primera vez probando eso nunca era muy buena.

-¿Maestro?-

Se rio un poco más fuerte- No es nada Shigeo, sólo es que… creo que debí advertirte u ofrecerte algo de azúcar-

-Oh…- abrió sus ojos sorprendido, rara vez Reigen lo llamaba por su nombre, se sonrojó un poquito más y sonrió encantado por cómo sonaba su nombre en los labios de su maestro, quería escucharlo llamarlo así más veces…

80%

Reigen se levantó y se fue a la cocina para traerle algo de azúcar.

Mob se quedó mirando por donde se fue este, suspiró entristecido mientras veía la lata que le había dado, jugó con esta inclinándola levemente a los lados para ver cómo se movía el líquido dentro de esta.

-Prueba echándole esto- dijo sentándose de nuevo al costado del menor mientras le entregaba un frasco con azúcar y una cucharita.

Mob las recibió, echó dos cucharitas y removió el líquido, probó un poco, siguió echando cinco más, ahora el sabor era mucho más aceptable.

Por inercia el mayor abrió otra, y otra… se las tomó poco a poco mientras conversaba con el pelinegro sobre cómo había sido el día de ayer y esa semana en general. Y se acabó cuatro latas mientras Mob apenas iba por poco más de la mitad una.

Mob pudo notar que el mayor comenzaba a decir cosas que no diría si estuviera consiente; le hacía muchos halagos, como que le encantaba cómo podía comprender a los demás y perdonar, lo mucho que le gustaban lo gatunos que eran sus ojos y cómo amaba la suavidad de sus cabellos, o cómo sus labios fueron más dulces de lo que había imaginado, lo que hizo sonrojar profundamente al menor que estaba seguro que si respondía algo iba a tartamudear sin decir nada coherente, podía escuchar sus propios latidos, y que debía controlarse porque algunas cosas de la sala habían comenzado a flotar, cosa que el mayor no prestó atención mientras le sonreía y acariciaba una pierna.

Mob sabía que no estaba bien que no lo detuviera; siendo sincero consigo mismo lo asustaba un poco los avances del rubio, nunca alguien se le había insinuado de esa forma; podía detenerlo, incluso si el mayor le llegara a ganar en fuerza ya le había advertido que si era por defensa personal, y no encontraba otra alternativa, debía usar sus poderes lo suficiente para librarse y huir; pero deseaba tanto seguir escuchando las palabras del contrario, había anhelado tanto que lo tocara de esa forma y poco (muchísimo) más; tal vez sería su única oportunidad de que algo así pasara, por lo que debía aprovecharla. Mientras Reigen se reía de algo que no entendió llamó a su casa para avisar que se quedaría en el departamento del mayor. ¿Hasta dónde llegarían?

95%

Era increíble cuánto había desarrollado sus poderes en ese tiempo, aunque aún tenía miedo de descontrolarse, pero ya antes había llegado al 100% sin causar más que algunas cosas flotaran.

Mob apretó un puño para darse valentía. Aún no sabía si Arataka lo amaba o sólo estaba algo atraído por él, no sabía qué podría pasar, no sabía si eso quedaría sólo allí, no sabía si cuando el mayor se enterara de lo que hizo se sentiría tan culpable que no le dejaría volver a verle, no tenía la mínima idea de nada, sólo… sólo quería vivir el momento, sin pensar en nada más que en lo bien que se sentiría ser tocado por el mayor, si quiera un beso más... y otro y otro… pasar toda una noche sólo besándose le bastaba y sobraba. Con sus manos sostuvo la cabeza de Reigen, quien se calló, lo acercó poco a poco a su rostro, sus labios temblaban de nerviosismo y ansiedad, un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago al sentir su aliento tan cerca de él, no le gustaba el olor a cerveza, pero sí la cercanía entre la boca de Reigen y la suya… lo fascinaba, cerró los ojos y juntó sus labios con los del contrario.

Regien al sentir tan cerca los labios del menor no quiso detenerlo, como hipnotizados sus párpados cayeron, no podía pensar con claridad, sólo… parecía tan irreal, como sacado de una fantasía, pero a la vez se sentía tan real…abrazó al esper por la cintura, relamió sus labios en medio del beso, el menor abrió ligeramente su boca al sentirlo, lo que el estafador aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca del esper; eso sorprendió a Mob dejándolo quieto, mientras que el rubio siguió adentrándose en su dulce boca, explorando todo lo que podía, jugueteando con su lengua. "Mob, Mob, Shigeo, Mob, Shigeo, Shigeo, Shigeo…"

* * *

100% Amor

* * *

Shigeo trató de corresponder con movimientos torpes; era mejor de lo que alguna vez imaginaron; el menor sintió cómo el mayor lo llenaba con saliva, era extraño, tal vez debería desagradarle, pero era todo lo contrario, le hacía sentir más caliente.

Por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas, testigo de aquel momento.

Ambos abrieron lentamente los ojos mientras jadeaban intentando recuperar el aliento.

Los jadeos del menor iban directamente a su oído llegando hasta el medio entre sus piernas, esta vez fue su turno de besarlo de nuevo, odiaba a sus pulmones por no haber soportado más tiempo y haber cortado el anterior, pero tenía una gran fortuna en no ser rechazado, en aquel momento no podía pensar en las consecuencias, pero sí que podía besarle cuantas veces quisiera, Mob no se resistiría, de hecho, parecía anhelarlo tanto como él.

Sus labios se chocaron una y otra vez, haciendo que ambos se perdieran ante el contacto.

Poco a poco se pararon. Mob jadeó decepcionado cuando sus labios se separaron, pero el mayor lo jaló… -Oh- su rostro estaba rojo, podía predecir a dónde lo llevaba. "Esto está MAL, MAL, MAL" resonaba la voz en su cabeza, no había forma de que fuera perdonado, pero... no quería evitarlo; ya lo había decido antes, y no cambiaría su decisión a pesar del nerviosismo que sentía. No esperaba que iba a ser su primera vez, pero pensó que no habría otra oportunidad así, así que debía tomarla o se arrepentiría para siempre, no iba a dejar que lo que había deseado tanto se esfumara de entre sus dedos por su propia culpa.


	5. Primera vez (III)

**La Primera Vez - III**

Notas de Autora:

Recuerden que siguen con buso. (?)

Cuando dice "maestro" imaginen que dice "sisho" (?) como es un fanfic en español me incomodaba ponerlo, pero suena mucho más bonito "sisho" (?)

.

.

.

* * *

No era tan resistente al alcohol como parecía, cuando estuvieron por las tiendas apenas resistió al décimo vasito, porque eran eso, vasitos, ¿cuánto había en cada uno? ¿30 ml? Hace un par de años era menos resistente aún, pero… empezó a tomar un poco más para intentar olvidar o distraerse de pensar en Mob, un total fracaso, aunque le había servido para resistir en reuniones con clientes, donde debía quedar bien para tener mejores ganancias. La cerveza que había comprado era de bajo grado de alcohol, aun así, a la tercera ya estaba mareado, y debió dejar de beber allí, pero la mirada de Mob era tan…. Tan… no sabría describirla, mas le hacía sentir atrapado, y no podía dejar de hacer lo que hacía, hablar un poco y tomar, no ante esa mirada que lo dejaba hipnotizado mientras poco a poco iba quedándose sin opción a pensar; no estaba pensando en lo absoluto, se estaba dejando llevar por lo que sintiera en el momento, reaccionando a cada pequeña acción del menor; en aquel momento… no tenía razones, no tenía la cabeza para pensar en las consecuencias, después de todo… Mob estaba junto a él, Mob no rechazaba ninguno de sus movimientos, Shigeo lo veía sonrojado, Shigeo no lo detendría; después de todo… ¿Acaso no era lo que ambos querían?... Después de todo… los labios de Shigeo eran tan de él ¿cómo explicarlo…? Sólo… sólo… parecía tan irreal, como la primera vez que los probó… como… Mob…

Amaba tanto a Shigeo, tanto que dolía, tanto que se estaba desbordando poco a poco cada vez que sus labios rozaban; anhelaba tanto ser uno con Mob, su Mob, fundirse dentro de él con él y poseerlo.

Entonces sujetó su muñeca y lo guió, sus piernas se sentían débiles, pero continuó sin caerse, por suerte con poderes psíquicos, casi sin notar cómo algunas cosas estaban flotando, de hecho, no las hubiera notado si casi no se chocara con una silla; si hubiera volteado, se hubiera dado cuenta que el sofá donde estaban estaba muy cerca al techo, que las latas vacías estaban todas torcidas, que la mesita estaba patas arriba; si hubiera volteado antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto y entrar con Mob, se hubiera dado cuenta que la luz de la sala parpadeaba constantemente; se hubiera dado cuenta e importado nada, nada le importaba más que estar con Mob.

Las manos del menor sudaban, tragó saliva para intentar calmarse, pero no podía, podía sentir cómo las cosas flotaban, podía sentirse levemente orgulloso de no haber afectado el piso. Podía hacer lo que su conciencia no dejaba de decirle que era lo mejor para ambos, detenerse y huir, pero no lo haría, aunque los nervios lo consumieran, estaba tan cerca… La puerta del cuarto se había cerrado, y ahora ambos estaban dentro, el olor de su maestro lo consumía, y deseaba ser consumido.

Reigen lo recostó bocarriba sobre su cama, se colocó a gatas encima de él. Gruñó a su oído por excitación.

Shigeo se quitó con sus poderes sus zapatos y los de su maestro.

Los cuerpos de ambos temblaban con nerviosismo y ansiedad, jadeando con anticipación.

El pelinegro se aferró fuertemente a las sábanas intentando controlar el ritmo de su corazón que parecía tan cerca de salir de su pecho.

El mayor lo observaba maravillado, admirando sus mejillas sonrojadas, ligeramente molesto por la ropa que los interrumpía, se sentó sobre sus piernas y dispuso a abrir la casaca del contrario. El esper se sentó para facilitarle la tarea al rubio, a la vez que con un poco de vergüenza observaba la que llevaba el otro hasta que decidió quitársela también, y continuaron, desliando sus manos por el cuerpo del contrario mientras se besaban, besos que llenaban de culpa en la boca del estómago del menor por el sabor a alcohol, hasta que tuvieron que parar para quitar sus remeras y luego estas cayeron.

Mob quedó de nuevo recostado en la cama, aferrado a las sábanas, Reigen estaba sobre él, mordiendo sus labios, frotando sus excitaciones sobre la ropa que aún quedaba, y se fue deslizando por su barbilla, lamiendo su cuello y dejando una fuerte mordida en el centro por el lado derecho de este, Shigeo jadeaba, aquello se sentía mejor de lo que hubiera podido soñar. El mayor continuó deslizando su boca por sobre el cuerpo del otro, besando su clavícula, dejando una que otra mordida por donde su lengua cruzaba. El menor sin saber qué hacer dejó de aferrar una de sus manos a las sábanas, para colocarla sobre el cabello de su maestro.

-AaAahHhhh… ah… maes..tro, por…por faAahHhhh…vor- sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos; su miembro restringido por su ropa le dolía.

La voz de Mob resobaba en su cabeza, y se perdía mientras admiraba los erectos pezones de este reclamando atención - Mob…- Tomó uno de los hermosos botones rosas con sus labios, chupándolo con fuerza, mientras con una de sus manos pellizcaba el otro.

-AHHH… MaAahhhEssstrOohhh…AHHH.. ngh…¡No!... Ah…. No estáAh… siendo… JUS..tohhh… AAAaahhhh….- había empezado a lloriquear, perdido en el placer, algo desesperado por ser liberado.

Reigen podía escuchar la voz del menor pero no le entendía, estaba totalmente en lo que hacía, dejó de chupar uno de los pezones para hacer lo mismo con el otro, e intercambió de mano para no dejarlo desatendido.

Iba a golpear a su maestro si no le hacía caso, se hubiera desabrochado él mismo si sus manos se hubieran sentido seguras sin aferrarse a algo. "Tan cerca…. Tan cerca… maestro… Reigen…. Arataka… por favor"

Los gemidos del menor aumentaban su excitación, siendo muy dolorosa mantenerla dentro de su pantalón. Dejó de atender a Shigeo para quitárselo, bajó también sus calzoncillos; alzó la mirada, y se encontró con una vista que lo dejó muy cerca de derramar líquido pre-seminal. Shigeo se encontraba con las mejillas mojadas y sonrojadas, la boca jadeando semi-abierta, con un hilo de saliva escapando por un costado, con los labios oscuros por los besos, y sus ojos ardiendo con un brillo de deseo, sus piernas abiertas, aún cubiertas por ropa, rogando ser profanado. -Has crecido… Mob… Eres tan bueno…. Mob…-

Se asombró al ver el miembro del mayor, no era mucho más grande que el suyo, pero era grueso, tragó saliva. Una corriente de placer lo recorrió al escuchar justamente esas frases que tantas veces había repetido en sus fantasías -Maestro….ha…por…ahhh…fa…favor- dijo intentando controlar su respiración.

Reigen acarició el miembro del menor por sobre la ropa. Mob gimió con más fuerza. Bajó el pantalón de Shigeo hasta las rodillas, apreciando la piel desnuda y la mancha de humedad en la ropa interior de este; acarició su miembro por sobre sus calzoncillos, notando cómo la mancha se extendía unos milímetros. -Mob…- Deslizó los calzoncillos hasta las rodillas y luego los quitó junto con su pantalón.

Mob estaba expuesto ante Arataka, y se avergonzó de su cuerpo. Pronto dejó de preocuparse al ver a este masturbarse frente a él, se sonrojó más de lo que creía posible. -Maestro…por…favor-

El rubio acercó dos dedos a sus labios, Mob asintió abriendo la boca, se encorvó hacia adelante, manteniendo la postura con sus codos, para adentrarlos, y los lamió y ensalivó cuanto podía anticipando para qué serían usados.

La calidez de la boca de Shigeo fue directo a su ingle, jugó con sus dedos, explorando y jugando con su lengua.

Mob separó más sus piernas y alzó sus caderas para darle una mejor vista de su entrada al mayor.

Mob estaba tan dispuesto a entregarse a él… el sólo contacto previo lo había dejado tan húmedo, y ahora se exponía como rogándole que entrara en él. Lo complacería… complacería a ambos. Ingresó uno de sus dedos mojados dentro del menor, y luego el otro, extendiendo su entrada y yendo cada vez más profundo, buscando el punto que lo haría gritar de placer.

Mob agradeció que en ese momento su maestro no estuviera en todos sus sentidos, hubiera sido incómodo si le preguntaba por qué no fue tan difícil que se acostumbrara a sus dedos. Se estremecía bajo el tacto del contrario, sin poder disminuir el sonido de sus gemidos cada vez más altos. -AAAAAAaaaaAaaHHHHHHhhhh- alcanzó ese punto, y no dejaba de golpearlo, se sentía tan bien… Tan bien que se descontroló unos segundos, las cosas del cuarto parecían llegar a tocar el techo, y escuchó un sonido de agua cayendo. Tenía que controlarse, tenía que controlarse,tenía que controlarse, TENÍA QUE CONTROLARSE.

Reigen no prestó atención a nada, y lo besó sacando sus dedos de él, colocando sus manos en sus caderas, posicionándolo frente a su miembro.

Shigeo cerró fuertemente sus ojos por inercia, lo abrazó por el cuello y con sus piernas rodeó su cuerpo.

Ambos oían los jadeos del contrario cerca de sus oídos, inundando sus sentidos y sintiéndose afortunados de estar juntos.

Entonces el mayor entró de una sola estocada en el menor, y este lloró, más que de dolor físico, porque por fin se unía a su maestro…Reigen… pero no era como quería, este no estaba del todo consciente de lo que hacía. Gritó su nombre al sentirlo totalmente dentro de él.

Casi se vino al sentir la humedad, calidez y estrechez de Mob rodeándolo, era tan bueno... -Mob… mi Mob…- jadeaba a cada lenta estocada.

Mob se sentía demasiado bien, demasiado bien, estaba perdiendo su cabeza, los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes, podía oír cosas rompiéndose, pero siendo sincero, no le importaba, sólo… sólo estaba disfrutando plenamente de sentir su entrada abusada por el miembro del mayor que llegaba al punto exacto para hacerlo gritar sonidos sin coherencia.

Se besaron entre jadeos que rompían los besos por no poder mantener su respiración.

-AraAhhhAAAAaaaHHHhhhhAa takahhh AAAHHHAAAaaaAAAaAhhh Mah... maestro... AAAHHHaa- no paraba de jadear y entre los besos se hacía más difícil respirar, se sentía venir, estaba tan cerca, y parecía que Reigen también, sentía sus estocadas más fuertes y rápidas cada vez.

Jadeada el nombre del menor cada vez que podía, aceleró sintiéndose cerca de llegar al clímax.

-¡AAAHHH REIGEN!- todo se volvió blanco unos segundos, los sonidos de cosas rompiéndose fueron mucho más fuertes, y hasta el lugar donde estaban flotaba casi tocando el techo.

* * *

200% Placer

* * *

-¡MOB!- al sentir las paredes del menor contraerse contra su miembro se vino dentro de él mientras una corriente de placer que no había experimentado antes recorría todo su cuerpo.

Mob jadeó tranquilizando su respiración abrazando con más fuerza al mayor, no queriendo separarse de él.

Y Reigen lloró abrazándolo dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Estaba tan mal… tan mal… él amaba a Mob, no podía hacerle eso, no podía robarle lo que ya había robado ¿era amor ser tan egoísta y no poder controlarse? -perdóname Mob…-

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Mob y se formó un nudo en su garganta, respiró hondo antes de hablar – Maestro…. No… hay nada… que… perdonar- las palabras salían entrecortadas por intentar tranquilizar su respiración -yo… yo quería… esto…-

* * *

100% Culpa

* * *

-¡Son catorce...catorce años, Mob!...- su respiración aún era irregular- ni... ni siquiera... tienes veinte... no...-

Mob lo calló besándolo suavemente.

Y pareció ser efectivo, poco a poco el mayor parecía adormecido.

Y se quedó dormido sobre él aún con su miembro en su interior.

¿Qué haría? ¿Podía... huir? ¿Cómo podía... disimular que nada pasó para no hacerlo sentirlo también culpable?

HUIR, HUIR...huir... sonaba la mejor opción, como entonces, como cuando se dio cuenta de que amaba a su maestro... Huir. Huiría.

.

.

.

* * *

Notas de Autora:

Gracias por leer~

AlexOkami:

;vvv; perdón, recién leí tu comentario luego de publicar el cap 4. Aalksjlkasjdlkajdslkj ;vvv; Las cosas sí se descontrolan, pero… Mob tiene 16, no creo que cree terremotos siendo como es forzado a controlar su poder, pero sí de otra forma. Alskjdlkasjdljkadlkjdlaskjd

NataNegra:

Iba a hacerlo más inocente, pero… luego recordé un amigo que me contó algo que casi hizo y… o^o los chicos a esa edad son muy hormonales… -aunque creo que fue un poco forzado, pero ya está escrito, no se me ocurre otra cosa y si lo cambio puede que no siga avanzando y ni era la trama principal asdkljaslkdj-

¡Gracias por tu consejo!

Me fijaría en lo que leo… pero lo que leo de historias son fanfics, muchos creo que están bien escritos, pero no hay un análisis ¿crítico? por personas reconocidas y no creo tener buena vista en eso…así que no sé. BDUu Fuera de eso no me dan ganas de leer, porque recuerdo los largos textos científicos informativos que tengo de tarea… sigh

Pancito de Canela:

Aasldjalskdlakjsd ;v; ¡Gracias!  
La mayoría de edad en japón es... no sé... cuando googleé me salió que 20, pero de los fanfics que he leído dicen 21... así que no sé D:  
xD en este fanfic Mob tiene 16... así que... sigue siendo un tiempo, pero no tanto (?)  
Aasldjalskdj hay más en AO3 o Wattpad, pero no quiero tener una cuenta más y registrarme en AO3, y... me da cosa publicar en Wattpad xDUu

* * *

Terrible error en el cap 3 y 4, primero digo que no muy caro y luego que fue bastante caro, pero en mi mente no tienen contradicción, eso se debe a que era no tan caro como suelen vender ese tipo de bebidas, pero seguía siendo caro lasllakjldkjlkajslkj.

Me pareció más lindo que lo llamara Mob porque fue el apodo que le dio.

D: El otro día por primera vez probé cerveza… lol, creo que tengo corregir el cap anterior, pero no sé si deba… XD no es tan amarga, ( :( lo que significa que varias historias y personas me han mentido con que sí era xDDD ) de hecho casi no sabe a nada si está fría, no sé por qué a la gente gusta (si es alcohol mi coso favorito es crema de leche -no, no hablo de crema chantillí- , sabe como a chocolatada con alcohol X3).

Al final juntaré esta trama con la de un Mob de un universo paralelo.

Las actualizaciones serán en... más de una semana... tengo muchos trabajos en la universidad -sigh- =A=Uu...

Pd: No saco que Reigen no es muy resistente al alcohol como headcanon, es algo que de hecho es canon =7=Uu


End file.
